


The Night Before

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, First Time, I could've added clones but, Intense thrusting, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Prequel, Riding, Smut, Yes Kakuzu is THICC, when he stares at you don't look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: You never knew the great Kakuzu would have feelings for you months after joining the Akatsuki. He couldn't wait any longer to claim you once the week long mission was finally over with.Please do not repost my works©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Night Before

Both of our lips collided as we fell onto Kakuzu's bed. We just finished our last mission for this week, and all of a sudden he pulled me down the hallway and pounced on me like a beast in heat. I had no idea what was going on...but I didn't reject his actions. I too felt like something snapped inside of me. Was it due to the fact seeing Kakuzu fight today got me worked up, or was it how his eyes lingered onto me whenever I was in action? I couldn't think straight at this moment..

His wet muscle entwined with mine as he stared deep into my eyes. I saw passion and heat mixed in with desire as they pierced through me. I couldn't even close mine. They were mesmerizing. After our last kiss, he brushed some hair strands back and just looked at me. His chest pressed onto mine, feeling his rapid heartbeat that matched the rhythm of mine. I placed a hand onto his chest to feel a bit more. He smirked a little and claimed my lips again.

"Hah...mmm...Kakuzu..." I felt him picking me up to sit on his lap. His big hands roamed on my back, sliding his fingers down my spine. I shivered at the ticklish but somewhat odd feeling that made my panties soak with heat.

The way he moans into the kisses made me grind into his waist as I felt something hard and big between my upper thighs. I broke out of the kiss to catch my breath. The friction was becoming too much as the head slid against my swollen clit, not realizing there was enough slick to make wet noises between us.

"Looks like someone's a bit excited. Look how wet you are...or rather..." He slides a thick finger between my covered folds, rubbing harsh movements on my clit as well, to gather the slick dripping off his finger. "...hear how wet you are."

Looking away from embarrassment, his tongue slid onto my neck, causing my breath to hitch. "Ah!" He seemed to have found a sweet spot, which made him chuckle deeply. He returned his hand to my soaked lips as his other grabbed onto one of mine, guiding it to his covered cock.

"Here...touch mine..." He moans out while still claiming my neck. For sure there's going to be red marks the next day, but at this moment I didn't even care.

As soon as I started rubbing his head, his finger movements began to speed up, as if he's tempting me to match his movements.

"Hah...no...ahhh..." His other hand was cupping one of my breasts, pinching my nipple. I leaned into his touch as I felt a numbing feeling rise down below. I wanted to come, but...

"Please...K-Kakuzu...!" "What's wrong? Don't you...feel good?" "I..I do...but I...!" I stroked and squeezed his cock, which made him do the same with my clit. It was indeed painful...but it was a sweet pain. Such intense buildup of release I needed now...but I wanted to come with him.

"Please Kakuzu...I wanna come...." He hisses as the pressure of my hand tightens around him, making his hips twitch. "You wanna come..? _Haahh_..." "Y...yes..!" I tried closing my legs to stop him, and he did. I took off my laced thong as he did with his trunks, placing both aside. His cock was smeared with precum, seeing his veins run smoothly down his shaft. Oh, how I would love to feel them caress my inner walls, gliding between my wet lips.  
As if reading my mind, Kakuzu guided my hips over his, just only the tip pressing against my opening. He was quite large for me to take, but I will try to take all of him. He too wants to be inside me. The desperate look in his eyes said it all.

I wiggled my hips to urge him to slide in, but he halted my movements.

"Is this your first time?" I nodded slowly, wondering if he would rather do this with someone more experienced. Sure I've had times in my life with kissing, but I've never gone down on a guy like this before. He planted kisses onto my breasts, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm glad I'm your first...but prepare yourself.." He held onto me as he flipped me onto my back. Looking up at him his body towered over mine, glistening with sweat. "Once I start, I won't show no sign of slowing down...unless you beg for it." I shivered as his words as he whispered them into my ear. "Yes..." was all I could say.

He positioned his cock again and began to slide in. Surprisingly there wasn't any pain, just pressure. The wet sounds made me tighten around him, making him take one swift thrust after pulling out completely. Pretty soon the pressure subsided as he started thrusting now deeply into my slick walls.

" _Ohh yessss.._! Ahh!" He felt so good. Having his hips slap against mine as his thrusts became more intense than before. How his muscles flexed with each movement underneath my touch. Raising his head, he exposed his neck, giving me the opportunity to plant kisses and leaving a mark. As he did to me earlier.  
He moaned in pleasure on how good that felt, making me reach my orgasm out of nowhere. He looked down at me with a widened smirk. "Oh my God, _yess!_ Aaah!! Kakuzu!!" I tried pushing him away due to the intensity, but he wouldn't budge. His hips were at work, dragging on my orgasm until I started to sob. "That's it...keep going for me..hah..." He whispered, grabbing both of my arms and held me down. Another orgasm came along as he changed his pace.

In and then out, in and then out until he stopped. My body shivered as the tingling feeling didn't let up. As I struggled in his strong hold, I tasted the salted tears, looking away due to feeling ashamed. His burning gaze already made me want to come. Kakuzu then sucked on my ear, feeling his hot breath tickled me.

"Why don't you ride me. See if you can make me come." "Ah..!"

Taking his cock out of me, he laid himself down, signaling me to his lap. "Kakuzu...what...?" "You'll have much control this way. We'll both feel it." He had one arm resting behind his head while the other was stroking his still hardened member. I hesitated, but also wanted to see how he would react letting me take control. I climbed onto him, positioning his cock back inside.

Slowly but steady, I moved my hips up and down until I could get used to the stretch. He placed a hand firmly onto my hip as my movements started to fasten. My held off orgasm from earlier came at its peak as I slammed my hips down one last time, causing him to curse under his breath. I tried to go on, but my body stiffen. I couldn't move. "Seems like you're at your limit.." he says, now gripping my a** with his hands, raising his hips against mine.

"Kaku-aah!" His thrusts became so powerful, his tight balls were slapping against my pussy. I held onto him, grabbing a handful of his hair as there wasn't a hint of slowing down from him. I mumbled how good it felt into his neck, making him urge to penetrate my insides more.

"(Y/n)...I'm gonna come...hah!" "Please...come inside..!" I sobbed, feeling his cock twitch and grow thicker as hot semen coated my inner walls. I grinded a little as I felt my release as well. My juices squirted, mixing with his heat that was now leaking out.

Some minutes passed by as I caught my breath, carefully lifted my hips for his cock to slip out. As it did, it rested between my slight reddened cheeks. Looking back at it surprised, it was still erected. He...still hasn't had enough?  
I heard him chuckle under his breath. "Looks like it's still not satisfied~" he said teasingly, lifting my chin to give me a deepened kiss. It was so addicting I couldn't stop. My breathing became rapid as fingers rubbed on my soaked lips. I moved my hips around, only urging him to keep going.

"Kakuzu...I can't anymore.." "Hmm...that isn't what your body is saying." I felt another heat rising as I gave into his touch once more.

The rest of the evening was mind-blowing. I never knew I would experience such passion in my life. Kakuzu explored every area on my body I never knew would feel so good. There were moments he was gentle and other moments he became a tease with a bit of roughness. Each sound he made and how skilled his fingers were sent me so much pleasure from head to toe. How I was able to make him feel good made me so happy.

He knew what he was doing, so I entrusted my body to him, as well as my stirring feelings of love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote another one, but it's a bit of a prequel from the first one. Thought I was finished, huh?🤣  
> I thought I might as well make another one with better detail on what happened that evening. Kakuzu does seem to have a lot of stamina in this one. Can't even say how many times they've done it. Poor Reader...😫


End file.
